Inesperado
by Castillion47
Summary: Era um dia frio de Inverno. Castle e Beckett casados há 3 anos, tinham já duas lindas crianças (Alex, um pequeno rapaz de cabelo castanho e olhos verdes, com 2 anos, cujo nome lhe tinha sido dado devido ao segundo nome de Richard (Alexander); e ainda uma menina de 3 aninhos, de nome Emily, uma menina de profundos olhos azuis, tais como os do pai...


_Era um dia frio de Inverno. Castle e Beckett casados há 3 anos, tinham já duas lindas crianças (Alex, um pequeno rapaz de cabelo castanho e olhos verdes, com 2 anos, cujo nome lhe tinha sido dado devido ao segundo nome de Richard (Alexander); e ainda uma menina de 3 aninhos, de nome Emily, uma menina de profundos olhos azuis, tais como os do pai, também de cabelo castanho e sempre com dois pequenos totozinhos cor-de-rosa). Beckett estava de folga durante uma semana, para poder passar, a mesma, com a sua família (ela bem precisava!)._

_Os dois amantes estavam sentados, em frente à lareira, a apreciar um dos poucos momentos de sossego, pois desde que as crianças tinham nascido, que as suas vidas eram mais agitadas do que alguma vez foram._

_AH, Já me ia esquecendo de falar de Martha e Alexis: Alexis continuava na universidade, e Martha, agora uma avó orgulhosa, tinha decidido passar uns meses nos Hamptons._

* * *

Então, como eu estava a dizer...

Castle e Beckett estavam sentados à lareira. Rick aproveitou o momento e deslizou a sua mão, até a mesma encontrar a mão de Kate, que imediatamente olhou para Castle, e disse:

- Bem, desde que os miúdos nasceram, que já não temos uns momentos só para nós… se é que me entendes!

No momento em que Castle ia responder, uma voz mais aguda do que o vulgar, puxou a bainha de suas calças, e disse:

- Papá, a roda do meu carrinho saltou.- disse Alex numa voz ofegante, e com os olhos mergulhados em lágrimas.

Castle pegou com as suas duas mãos o seu pequeno rapaz, sentando-o na sua perna.

- Bem, vamos ver o que podemos fazer- pegou no carrinho vermelho e na sua roda partida, encaixando-o num abrir e fechar de olhos.

Os olhos do pequenino iluminaram-se de alegria, o mesmo pegou cuidadosamente no carrinho, deu um beijo a seu pai, e subiu as escadas a correr, dirigindo-se para o seu quarto.

A observar a situação estava Kate, a mãe do rapazinho, que olhava atentamente para o seu amado. Observava cada movimento, cada batimento do seu coração, cada expressão facial... Com o seu olhar maternal.

De seguida desceu pelas escadas Emily.

-Também saltou a roda do teu carrinho?- perguntou Castle na brincadeira.

-Não!- disse a filha a rir-se.

-Então querida, o que é que se passa?- Perguntou Beckett.

-Tenho fome!

Os pais olham os dois para as horas. Realmente já fazia tempo desde que as crianças tinham lanchado.

-Então onde é que vamos comer? Comemos em casa ou fora?

-O que me dizem de irmos aquela pizaria nova no final da rua?

- Sim!- disse Alex que tinha ouvido a conversa toda do cimo das escadas.

* * *

A família Castle foi até à pizaria. Escolheram a mesa da ponta da sala, uma mesa mesmo ao lado de uma janela, com vista para a o Starbucks do outro lado da rua e para a loja de brinquedos favorita dos miúdos.

-Então o que vão pedir?- perguntou o empregado.

-Nós queremos o mesmo de sempre.- Responderam as crianças.

-Eu quero uma "universal" se faz favor.

-Eu quero o mesmo por favor.

-Muito bem.- disse o empregado afastando-se apressadamente da mesa.

Castle e Beckett dão as mãos em cima da mesa e sorriem um para o outro.

-Mamã?

-Sim filha?

-O que é o amor?

Kate pára para pensar. Porque estaría sua filha a fazer tal pergunta? Como íria ela explicar tal coisa à sua menina?

Para sua surpresa, Castle começou:

-Amor é o que eu sinto pela vossa mãe.- Disse ele com um ar relaxado, como se não fosse nada.

Beckett estava a fazer daquela pergunta uma tempestade num copo de água…

-Amor é o que vocês sentem por alguém muito especial. Quando vocês amam alguém, são capazes de fazer qualquer coisa por essa pessoa, custe o que custar.- Lá respondeu ela.

- Vocês sabem que alguém vos ama quando essa pessoa continua a apoiar-vos, mesmo que vocês tenham sido maus para ela…

Castle fez uma pausa. De repente lembrou-se do que tinha acontecido há alguns anos atrás, quando ele se decidiu afastar de Beckett depois de saber que afinal ela se lembrava de quando ele lhe tinha dito que a amava, quando ela levou o tiro. As memórias vieram-lhe à cabeça, deixando-o triste por se lembrar de como, apesar do seu comportamento, Kate continuara a seu lado.

Beckett acaricia a mão de Rick como se já soubesse no que ele estava a pensar.

-Desculpa-diz Castle.

-Não faz mal- Kate já sabia no que é que ele estava a pensar- eu também te devo um pedido de desculpas!

Eles olham um para o outro e oferecem um sorriso magoado.

-Pai, mãe?- Perguntam os meninos a observar a situação atentamente. Eles não estavam a perceber nada!

-Eu amo-te- disse ele só a mexer os lábios.

-Eu também te amo- respondeu ela (também só a mexer os lábios).

Entretanto as pizas chegam.

Mais ninguém disse uma palavra sequer durante o jantar, já as estavam a dizer pela maneira que olhavam uns para os outros.

Quando todos acabaram de jantar, pagaram a conta e seguiram para casa.

* * *

-Finalmente! Estava tanto frio!- admitiu Alex.

-Vá, vão lá para cima aproveitar para brincar antes que sejam horas de dormir!- seguiu Castle.

As crianças subiram a correr as escadas, deixando os pombinhos a sós.

-Desculpa aquilo no restaurante, é que depois daquela pergunta eu lembrei-me…

-Não faz mal, a sério! Eu sei…-dizia Kate, enquanto punha os seus braços à volta do bescoço de Rick.

Eles descansam as suas cabeças um no outro enquanto se agarram com toda a força que têm, eles levantam as suas cabeças e fazem uma coisa que no restaurante não tiveram oportunidade de fazer… eles beijam-se com todo o seu amor, as suas almas dançam em harmonia ao som da cidade e do silêncio das estrelas.

-O que me dizes de irmos para…

-Sim!

Eles vão para o seu quarto, devagar, passo a passo… quando…

-Mamã, papá?!- gritava uma voz, que parecia aflita- Depressa! A mana está a dormir no chão e não acorda!

Os pais olharam um para o outro sem saberem exactamente o que se estava a passar, subiram as escadas a correr, encontrando a pequena deitada no chão…

-Emily? Emily? Filha?...- perguntava a mãe cada vez mais alto, e com uma voz preocupada.

-Ela não acorda, é melhor levá-la ao hospital!- Disse o pai.

-Vamos…

-Vamos?! Eu vou com ela, vocês os dois ficam aqui!

-Não, nós vamos todos, somos uma família…

-Não…

-…Richard!- gritou Kate de tão aflita que estava.

Castle viu o olhar de Beckett, ela estava mesmo em pânico, que cada vez mais se instalava na sala rapidamente, Rick tinha que tomar uma decisão…

-Está bem, vá despachem-se.

Eles entraram rapidamente no carro.

* * *

Beckett ia com a filha ao colo, a tentar acordá-la, sem sucesso, mas a menina continuava com a respiração normal. Castle conduzia o mais rápido e ao mesmo tempo seguro possível, enquanto o menino ainda estava em choque, este que, não fazia mesmo ideia do que poderia ter acontecido… ninguém fazia ideia do que se poderia estar a passar.

Finalmente, tinham chegado.

Castle vai abrir a porta a sua mulher, deixando-a sair primeiro. De seguida abre a porta do lugar de trás, tira o cinto ao seu filho e pega-o ao colo.

Eles correm até à porta das urgências onde estão logo alguns enfermeiros.

Castle explica a situação rapidamente a um dos enfermeiros, que pega na menina e leva-a para longe da vista da família.

Eles sentam-se numas cadeiras da pequena sala de espera, o menino lá se começou a entreter com outras crianças que estavam à espera de serem atendidas, numa mesinha lá para um canto com uns brinquedos.

Rick dá a mão a Kate. Ela olha para ele e encosta a sua cabeça no seu peito. Lágrimas que já estava a reter à algum tempo, caem agora, mas só algumas.

-Ela vai ficar bem, não te preocupes querida… ela sai a ti!- disse Castle.

Kate limpa as lágrimas da sua cara, uma a uma.

-Lembras-te quando foste alvejada? Ou depois de a tua mãe morrer?

-Sim?- Disse Beckett a soluçar um bocadinho.

-Tu continuaste forte e firme, não te deixaste ir abaixo. Essa foi uma entre milhões de razões por que eu me apaixonei por ti. Mesmo quando eu te virei costas, tu continuaste a apoiar-me e não me viraste as costas…

-Castle eu…

-Não, asério! Tu és a mais forte lá em casa e…

-sssssshhhhhhh…-continuou ela- eu também te amo.

Castle dá um suave beijo na testa de Beckett, e assim continuavam, nos braços um do outro.

O médico chega e pergunta em voz alta:

-São a família da Emily certo?

-Sim!-responderam os pais.

-Acompanhem-me por favor.

Kate foi buscar o menino, e foram todos atrás do médico.

Os corações deles batiam mais do que nunca (o que poderia ter acontecido à MENINA DELES?).

-A vossa filha teve…

-O resto da família Castle pode entrar no quarto!- disse ao fundo do corredor uma enfermeira que espreitava do quarto número 47.

-Sim, sim, estou só a acabar de falar com a família- respondeu o médico, fazendo sinal à enfermeira para deixá-los a sós. A mesma respondeu com um "ok"- bem, como eu estava a dizer… Emily teve um leve traumatismo craniano, pensamos que a causa de tal pode ter sido uma batida com a cabeça.

-Mas é grave?- perguntaram os dois pais, exactamente ao mesmo tempo.

-Não, a pequenina teve muita sorte, não é grave. Ela só vai ter que descansar durante pelo menos duas semanas em casa, e se ela tiver dores, podem colocar-lhe gelo durante 2 minutos.

-Obrigada!

-É o meu trabalho.

* * *

De seguida foram todos para o quarto, onde encontraram Emily deitada na cama com o seu lindo sorriso.

A família aproximou-se da cama. Todos suspiraram de alívio por a menina estar bem.

-Tu nem sabes o susto que nos pregaste…-disse Kate.

-O médico disse-me que eu desmaiei?!

-Sim, ele disse-nos que provavelmente foi porque tu bateste com a cabeça?

-Uhhhmmmm, eu não me lembro bem… ah, eu caí da cadeirinha quando estava a dar a minha festa de chá com o senhor coelho, se calhar ao cair bati com a cabeça.

-Bem, vamos sair daqui, vamos para casa.

Eles seguiram para casa. A viagem tinha parecido mil vezes mais rápida do que quando estavam a vir, mas felizmente, Emily já estava bem, e aquilo tudo não tinha passado de um susto.

* * *

Chegaram.

-Olhem para as horas, já passa da vossa hora de dormir, vá, tudo para a cama…

-Emily, tu tens que descansar muito, vá…

Castle foi deitar o menino, Beckett ficou com a filha no quarto.

No quarto do menino…

-Ainda bem que a mana já está bem!

-Sim. Agora vá, rapazola, já para a cama. Upa- dizia Castle enquanto deitava o menino na caminha.- Boa noite- e deu um beijo ao filho.

-Boa noite papá.

Rick apagou a luz e encostou a porta do quarto do filho. Enquanto passava no corredor, viu Kate com Emily ao colo, mas decidiu continuar o caminho, e então desceu as escadas e seguiu para o seu quarto.

Já dentro do quarto da menina…

-Eu vou pedir na esquadra para ficar mais uma semana de folga para poder tomar conta de ti, minha querida.

-Achas que a chefe te vai deixar?

-Acho que ela vai compreender… Ainda te dói muito a cabeça?

-Não, já me dói menos.

-Se precisares de alguma coisa é só chamares-me está bem?

-Está bem.

Kate deu um beijo a sua filha, acendeu a luzinha de presença, encostou a porta, e uma última vez disse:

-Boa noite.

-Boa noite.

Então, seguiu para o seu quarto, onde encontrou Castle já à sua espera na cama. Ele estava sem camisa, só com as suas boxers azuis escuras, tal como ela gostava de o ver. Mas Kate quase que nem repara nele, ela estava perdida nos seus pensamentos, ela estava preocupada com Emily. Assim começa a tirar a roupa, não reparando nos olhos que seguiam os seus movimentos…

-A Emily Está óptima, se ela não estivesse bem o médico não a tinha deixado sair de lá!- Dizia Rick, ao ver o ar preocupado dela.

-Eu sei, mas tu já me conheces.

-Sim, eu já te conheço… e sei qual é a única coisa que te consegu etirar as preocupações todas da cabeça (nem que seja só por um bocadinho)… se é que me entendes…

Beckett atira-lhe aquele olhar ao mesmo tempo que se deita (devagar) com apenas a sua roupa interior.

-Uuhhhmmmm- dizia Rick enquanto se aproximava de Kate, e lhe dava pequenos e suaves beijos pelo pescoço abaixo.

-Castle, tens a certeza de que queres fazer isto?!

-Sim-respondeu ele enquanto soltava um grunhido.

-E então se uma das crianças entrar e nos vir? E se a Emily nos chamar e nós não ouvirmos?

Com esta afirmação Castle pára de fazer o que estava a fazer, olha para Beckett e responde-lhe:

-A Emily já está óptima, não vai precisar de nos chamar, e eu acho pouco provável que algum deles apareça ai (o Alex adormeceu que nem uma pedra mal eu o deitei e aposto que a nossa filhinha também já adormeceu, ela teve um longo dia).

-Sempre foste muito bom a arranjar teorias…

-Isto não são teorias, são factos.

-ummm hhhhuuuummm…- ela mordeu o seu lábio inferior abanando a cabeça enquanto respondia, dando de seguida um, DOIS beijos nos lábios dele, antes que Richard conseguisse dizer uma palavra.

-Então isso é um sim? Um sim vamos…

-Sim-disse ela rindo-se.

Eles beijam-se.

Agora já a perder a conta de quantos já tinham dado, Rick deita Kate na cama, deixando-se estar ligeiramente por cima dela. Ele dá o primeiro passo, procurando tirar o sutiã de Beckett, que pega nas mãos dele, colocando-as na sua cintura.

-Não abuses!- sussurra Catherine ao ouvido de Castle.

-Estás a fazer-te de difícil? Uhm?

-Talvez-diz ela, soltando um riso quando logo a seguir Rick decide descer sua boca pelo seu corpo semi-nu.

Ela estava com os braços à volta do pescoço dele e ele não deixava as suas mãos estarem num sítio fixo, não paravam quietas, estavam sempre a deslizar para cima, para baixo, ora para a esquerda, ora para a direita…

* * *

-Mãe!

-Aquilo foi a Emily?

-Acho que sim.-Respondeu a mãe assustada.

-Nem, digas…

-…Eu disse-te! Haha- riu-se ela.

-Logo agora que isto estava a aquecer…

Kate inclina-se, procurando encontrar a sua boca mesmo ao pé do ouvido de Rick, e sussurra:

-Eu não disse que não podíamos continuar mais tarde!

Aquela frase oferece a Richard um sorriso malandro, que também se encontrava na cara de Catherine.

Ela rapidamente veste o roupão e vai até ao quarto da menina.

* * *

-Não consigo dormir- diz ela.

-Então porquê?

-Tive um sonho mau, e acho que está alguma coisa no roupeiro…

-Eu posso ir lá ver,... queres?

-umm huum!

A mãe levanta-se da cama da filha (onde estava sentada)…

-Não está nada aqui.

-Tens acerteza?

-Sim.- Respondeu ela com um sorriso.

-…Então posso ir dormir para o pé de ti e do papá?

-Sim..., anda lá.-Beckett pega Emily ao colo e leva-a para o seu quarto.

As meninas desceram as escadas, e mesmo antes de passarem pela porta, uma voz perguntou:

-Também posso ir?- Era o pequeno Alex, que tinha acordado com a luz do corredor.

-Claro querido.-respondeu Kate ao pequeno e ensonado menino, dando-lhe a mão para o guiar.

Então lá iam, dirigindo-se para o quarto principal, A mãe com a filha ao colo, e a segurar a mão do filho.

Castle ao ver que alguém se aproximava do quarto, por ouvir passos, disse sedutora-mente:

-Então, vamos continuar onde nós deixámos?

-Continuar onde deixámos? Como assim?- perguntou o Alex a olhar para a mamã.

Ups, Castle tinha feito asneira ao dizer aquilo, e ele percebeu que a tinha feito quando viu Kate com as DUAS crianças. Aquela era a família dele, aqueles três fantásticos sorrisos eram todos para ele, claro que ainda tinha a Alexis e a sua mãe, mas aqueles eram os sorrisos que ele via e mais gostava. Mas o sorriso que lhe chamou mais à atenção foi o de Kate, aquele "eu disse-te" e "nem digas mais nada". Tentando apagar mais ou menos o que tinha dito anteriormente da cabeça das crianças, Disse:

-Então, vem tudo dormir para aqui?

-Simmm-Responderam as criança com aquela voz inocente.

Vá!- Disse Beckett passando a menina para os braços do pai.

Depois deitou o menino ao lado da irmã, e lá estavam eles: pai na ponta esquerda, Emily, Alex e na ponta direita da cama a mãe.

Apesar de estarem "longe um do outro" por assim dizer, Rick e Kate deram as mãos, olharam para as crianças, olharam outra vez um para o outro, e ai viram, que aquelas duas belezas tinham sido a melhor coisa que alguma vez lhes tinha acontecido.

* * *

_Um bocadinho lamechas né?_

_Mas pronto, só vos posso dizer que enquanto escrevia isto, a minha pulsação disparou para mil!_

_Foi incrível escrever esta minha primeira fic, espero que as próximas ainda saiam melhores e que vos agradem mais. Eu peço desculpa se escrevi algum erro ortográfico._

_Espero que tenham gostado!_


End file.
